Wanted Mansion
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Eighth in my 13 One Shots of Halloween. Viola found herself lost on a rainy night and pulls up to a mansion deep in the woods. She meets an interesting amount of people and it has quite and change on her life. Master Gracey X OC.


8. Wanted Mansion

It was a dark and rainy night, because it always seems to be, and Viola managed to get caught in the middle of the storm. She had been headed to her grandparents house because it was her grandmother's 99th birthday, but ended up lost in the woods.

She found a road to go and up ahead she saw lights. Happy Viola drove towards it and saw that it was a house, well, it was more than a house, it was a mansion. And busy one at that because there were many shadows passing in front of the windows.

Her grandmother's birthday wasn't until tomorrow but she didn't want her family to worry so Viola got out and hoped that his mansion had a phone and that someone could point her in the right direction.

She ran from her car to the mansion, getting somewhat soaked within the short distance and knocked on the door. Then she waited. That's when she saw a raven land nest to her. It was more soaked than she and seemed to be almost shivering. What surprised her more was the fact that it moved closer to her almost as if for body warmth.

Viola had always loved ravens, she liked animals in general, and she liked to help them. She leaned down and placed her hand in front of the raven. It looked at it, then hopped of and brought the bird close to her.

Viola straightened up and looked at the door. She was about to knock again when the door finally opened, but no one was there to open it.

"Hello?" she called out into the foyer.

"Come in," said a deep voice from seemingly no where. She carefully walked in and the door quickly shut behind her. She turned around and saw a man there by the door.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there isn't?" asked the host as he tried to pull the sleeves down on his uniform jacket.

"Yea, it's gotten a bit crazy," she said.

"What do you have here?" he asked looking at the raven.

"Oh it was, well, shivering outside so I tried to warm it up. If you don't want it in the house-" she started and uncovered the bird with her jacket.

"Outside? In this weather? I knew you were a crazy bird, but this is too much," said the host as he grabbed the bird and left the room.

"I guess it's your bird," Viola said to herself as she watched the Host walk away. Awkwardly she stood in the foyer the only sound was the dripping of the water from off of her and wind against the side of the mansion.

She stared looking at the walls and saw ancient paintings of many different people hung up. This was a place she would love to live in, but whoever did must be very successful, or it was a family house that was passed down to them, either way she wished she could meet this person.

"What's this? A fair young maiden?" said a man walking into the room. Viola recognized this man from one of the paintings. He was in a duel, she figured that he was the owner.

"Oh, yes, sir," she said politely and placed her hand in his as he held his out for her. He leaned down and kissed it and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well you see-" she was cut off by a cry.

"Mr. Sewell! You can't run away from our duels!" another man rushed into the room, the other one that was in the painting that was duelling this Mr. Sewell.

The other man rushed forward, sword drawn and soon both men were in a duel for their lives. Or at least that was the way it seemed. Viola watched somewhat in horror, somewhat in amusement at the scene until it headed her way and she had to find an escape. There wasn't any, except a door. Now she didn't want to go wandering around in someone else's house, she had manners, but when it came to saving a limb, she decided it was the best decision for right now.

Viola opened the door and quickly closed it. A sword came out through the door and she stared at it.

"Are they at it again?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around a saw a man sitting on a couch staring at a game of chess. He was maybe only a few years older than Viola and was wearing a nice grey suit and had well kept, brown hair. Viola paused for a moment before replying.

"You mean Mr Sewell and something man? Yes," she said. That's when he looked at, for he did not recognize this voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were my host," he said getting up, "I'm Edward Gracey." He crossed the room and took her hand in his, "who might you be?"

"Viola Marks," she said.

"A pleasure," said Edward before leaning down and kissing the top of her hand before releasing it, "I'm sorry about those two. They are always fighting. So how did you find your way in here?"

"Through the front door, your host let me in," she said and the man smiled.

"Cheeky, I like that," he said.

"Thanks. Anyway, I just got lost and I was hoping you had a phone and could maybe point me in the right direction," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have a phone, never really kept up to date with modern technology. As for directions, I don't really know the area but I know someone who can help. Follow me," he said and he walked to the door and held it open for Viola. She quickly followed and they headed up a staircase and down a few halls until they came to a room.

Edward went in first and Viola followed. The room was dark and the only furniture seemed to be a round table in the middle. When the door shut a crystal ball on the table started to glow and tarot cards rose around them. Viola's eye grew wide as she saw a head turn around and look at her, a head inside the crystal ball.

"Madame Leota, good evening. This is Viola Marks, she managed to get lost and was trying to find her way," said Edward kindly. Viola was still in a state of shock at the head.

"No good to go. Even if you did know you're way you would never make it," she said in a mystical voice. At this news Viola seemed to be confused and it shook her from her shock.

"Pardon me, but could you elaborate?" she asked finally.

"A huge storm has come, and storms create mud. You're car has sunk," she said and then the light went out, the cards went down, and Viola turned to Edward.

The wheels were spinning but the car did not move. It was as Madame Leota had said, the car had sunk in the mud, and the rain was coming down even harder to the point where she was soaked to the bone, as was Edward who was trying to push the car out.

"It looks like I am stuck," said Viola as they were back on the porch and headed inside.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay the night. And I have some clothes that you can wear, we don't need you catch a cold on top of everything," he said leading her upstairs.

"Really? Thank you so much. I'm sorry about all this," said Viola still worrying about her aunt.

"It would be nice to have someone new around," he said and then stopped at a door.

"You can stay here, my room is just at the end of the hall on the left. There should be something to wear in the wardrobe and there should be towels in the bathroom. I will be by in half an hour to take you to dinner," he said.

"Thank you," she said and went into the room. It was styled much like the rest of the house and fell in love with it. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. There were only dresses in there so she grabbed a green dress and the matching boots. She went into the bathroom and dried off and changed. When she came back into the room she ran over to the bed and flopped onto it and smiled; she even loved the bed. She laid there and waited for Edward to return.

Viola was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door. She answered it and saw Edward in pretty much the same outfit just a more Victorian jacket that was dark blue.

"You look lovely," he said as he offered her his arm.

"Thank you, I like your jacket," she said and took his offered arm. They walked down the hall and stairs and entered into a ballroom. There was someone with their back turned playing the organ and a guy who seemed drunk already.

"Please pardon Pickwick, he tends to favour the bottle a bit," said Edward as he held a chair out for Viola who sat down and he pushed it in. He took a seat next to her and the host came out and placed a plate in front of Viola and Edward. He left and Viola looked at her simple plate of chicken, potatoes, and buttered vegetables.

"Looks delicious," she said. Edward smiled and they dug in. Nothing much was said as they ate, Viola enjoyed listening to the organist.

After dinner Viola and Edward were walking around the house, he was giving her a tour, and she kept saying how much she loved the house. Soon it grew late and she was tired. Edward, of course, walked her to her room and wished her a good night. She happily went to bed with her window open to hear the rain. She looked out over the grounds and saw her room overlooked a cemetery. She listened to the rain as she fell asleep but the wind also carried the sounds of a singing quartet and an opera singer as well as a band from somewhere.

At breakfast the next morning everything was silent. It seemed that Edward wanted to ask Viola something but kept an awkward silence.

As Viola was getting into her car, now with directions from Madame Leota, Edward finally said what he needed to say.

"Viola," he said before she sat down in the car.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him.

"Did you really mean that you loved the house, and loved it here?" he asked keeping direct contact with her.

"Yes. The house is amazing and I love the woods rather than the city. Why?" she asked quickly glancing at her watch.

"I was curious, if maybe you would like to stay here? I mean, live here," he asked dead serious.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I have taken a keen liking to you, as have the others in the house," he said. Viola smiled and looked back at the house before turning her attention back to Edward.

"I would love to," she said.

It was finally the big day. Viola wanted to keep the theme of Victorian going on and was wearing a Victorian wedding dress, her soon-to-be husband was wearing a Victorian outfit as well to match his house. Her aunt had gotten all better and was now her maid of honour, but something had been missing. Edward wanted her to wear his mother's old veil but no one was able to find it. She had the night before, but while she slept it had gone missing.

Viola, in her wedding dress, was now looking in the attic to see if she could find it. She was looking in the corner of the attic when she heard a noise and turned around to see an elderly man with a cane and a hatbox.

"Oh hello, the wedding should be downstairs but if you are here to help me, then can you search over there?" she asked and quickly turned back around to search some more. She heard the elderly man move but and she had managed to find the veil but as she turned around she was met with blackness.

A/n: I love the Haunted Mansion. If I could, I would live there and I get to see it on Saturday (I'm going to Disneyland). I tried to incorporate as many iconic characters as I could and I wanted to have the Hatbox Ghost in there because he will make a come back! Thank you for reading and please review and check out my profile to see what story I will be posting tomorrow.

-Charlotte


End file.
